Valentine's Day Plans
by Lelo07
Summary: This is a definite drabble. It doesn't fall anywhere in any season and is purely about Valentine's day. Lots and lots of fluff and also MAJOR DENSI!


_I know I promised a sequel to __**Moving Out or Moving In**__, but I've been super busy with school so this short little story will have to hold you over until I get enough free time on a regular basis so I can update regularly. This idea came to me in the supermarket today when they were already marking down the Valentine's Day items._

Deeks came strolling into the bullpen, fashionably late again. He usually defended himself by saying that as long as he was on the premises by 9:30, technically he was at work on time and it just took him a while to walk from the parking lot. Eventually Callen and Sam gave up on scolding his tardiness.

"Today's gonna be a great day. I can just feel it." Deeks said as he plopped down in his chair.

"And why's that, Shaggy?" Kensi asked, not even looking up from her report.

"Oh, come on, Kensalina. Don't tell me you forgot it's Valentine's Day!" Deeks said, exasperated. Kensi just raised an eyebrow at him, before having whatever reply she had interrupted by Eric's whistle signaling they had a case.

The briefing was rather short, Kensi and Deeks were sent to talk to a suspect while Callen and Sam went to the crime scene.

"So you really don't like Valentine's Day? I mean, you said that last year but I just figured, you know, you just didn't want everyone to know that you were a closet romantic or something." Deeks asked as he drove them to their destination. She'd been letting him drive more often and he was definitely not complaining.

"Valentine's day is for married people and children. Kids have the right idea though. It's a great way to get a little candy and chocolate to hold you over until Halloween." She said.

"Seriously? So you're not doing anything special today." He asked.

"No, but tomorrow is one of my favorite days of the year. All the really good chocolates are marked down and I stock up for about a month." Kensi said smiling.

"When was the last time you actually went out on a date on Valentine's Day?" Deeks asked.

Kensi looked at him and thought for a second. She decided to tell him the truth. "Honestly, not since Jack; I'm kind of a failure at relationships in general so I don't want to make some guy spend tons of money for a date that's never going to get the chance to go anywhere. I rarely even go on a second date, so why even bother with this holiday." She replied staring straight ahead as she spoke.

"Kens…" Deeks started, not sure how far he should take this. "Valentine's Day doesn't have to be about finding that one special person who you want to spend the rest of your life with. It can just be about two people who like each other a lot for the time being and want to have a great night out." Deeks said, trying to read her reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"It's just not my thing." Kensi said simply. "I would just end up realizing that, while everyone around me is having a great time with their significant other, my date wouldn't even know my real name or job. It just seems so fake."

"Alright, I get it. So, changing the subject, what is your favorite thing to buy yourself the day after Valentine's Day?" Deeks asked.

Kensi thought for a second before looking at him with a little grin. "There's this place in downtown LA, it sells the best chocolate covered strawberries."

Deeks grinned at his partner's passion for sweets. He found it kind of adorable, not that he'd ever voice that opinion. He did value his life. "Is that the place with the giant chocolate displays in the window?" Deeks asked.

"Yep!"

"I bought those for someone a few years ago. She let me have a few, and I still remember the taste. They were amazing!"

"So what are your plans this year?" Kensi asked, purely out of interest. It wasn't like she was going to be jealous or anything. That would be ridiculous!

"Oh, Monty and I will probably watch some rom coms on tv tonight, he'll cry, and then we'll have a nice romantic candle lit dinner." Deeks replied, completely serious. Kensi couldn't help but burst out laughing at that image.

"Seriously? You give me all this trouble for not wanting to do anything on Valentine's Day, and you have a romantic dinner and movie at home with your dog?" Kensi asked.

"Well, someone has to morally support him after his breakup with the hot poodle in 3B not even a week ago. Talk about a rough Valentine's Day. I bet he'd even already started planning their night." Deeks couldn't even keep a straight face while saying this though, and they both were laughing as they pulled up to their destination. Neither of them mentioned their Valentine's day plans again that day, but Deeks was definitely planning something special.

They wrapped up the case by midday and Hetty even let them go home early in the hopes at least some of them would go out and enjoy themselves tonight.

Deeks raced out of the office to put his plan into action. He'd had to pull a few strings with Hetty for part of it but he really hoped it would be worth it in the end.

He picked up the last ingredient to his perfect night and headed home. He quickly changed into a black tux and headed to his destination.

Kensi decided to swing by her mother's house after work to give her a little present. Even though she didn't like this holiday, she didn't want to make anyone else's day bad, and she had the feeling her mother would like this.

She and her mother exchanged gifts and then Kensi left her mother to prepare for her date she had that night.

Kensi arrived home around 5 and quickly changed into sweats and Deeks' LAPD shirt she swore she didn't have every time he asked about it.

Around 5:30, her doorbell rang. She recognized the knock and didn't even bother looking through the window. "Hey, Deeks…." She said as she looked at him. He was dressed up and she had to admit, he cleaned up nice. "I thought you didn't have a date?" She asked

"I didn't, but plans change. I wanted to bring you something first though. Close your eyes and open your mouth." Deeks said. She gave him a wary look but did as he said anyways. He was honestly surprised she didn't fight him more on it. He quickly popped the morsel of food into her mouth. Here eyes flew open and she smiled at him. "You're a beautiful woman and you shouldn't have to buy your own chocolates and sweets the day after Valentine's Day." Deeks said and, if he wasn't mistaken, he saw her blush. "Here, this is a normal amount of sweets for Valentine's day, I know you're going to go buy out all the stores chocolates tomorrow anyway but I thought you'd enjoy this." Deeks said as he handed her the heart shaped box that still had thirteen strawberries in it.

"Thank you, Deeks, this is really sweet of you." Kensi said as she looked at the chocolate covered fruits.

"You're welcome. Now please just trust me on this and don't kill me. Hand me those back and go check the far right of your closet and put it on. The rest is in a box under your bed." Deeks said.

"What.." She started to question him.

"Please… Just do it?" Deeks asked. She looked back down at the chocolates and then at his eyes and sighed. He did something nice for her, the least she can do is trust him. Plus, she's kind of curious as to what he's up to. She handed him the box and walked back to her bedroom. Deeks let himself the rest of the way into her house and shut the door.

Kensi went to her closet and was surprised to find a garment bag on the far right side of her closet that she knew she didn't put there. She pulled it out and unzipped it. She gasped as she looked at the dress. It was a one shouldered red dress that she could already tell would fit her perfectly. She slipped it on quickly and admired herself in the mirror. The dress was skin tight until the very bottom where it flared out and was longer in the back and hugged her in all the right places. The shoulder was decorated with red roses that were about three inches in diameter and stood up off her shoulder about two inches. The dress was also lightly beaded and it gave it a much more elegant look.

Remembering the box that was under her bed, she pulled it out and smiled when she saw what was inside. There was a diamond necklace and earring set along with three diamond bracelets that were connected at the clasp. There was also a pair of nude heels in there that were just her size. After putting on all the jewelry, she stepped into the adjoining bathroom and pulled her hair out of her ponytail. She curled it so that it looked neater and positioned it so that it cascaded over her bare shoulder and applied a little more makeup than she had worn to work that day. She finished the look off with some bright red lipstick that matched the dress.

She took a final look at herself and wondered what exactly this night was going to lead to. She was more than happy to sit in her living room and watch reality TV all night, but she trusted her partner, and he knew her views on this particular day of the year, so she figured she might as well try to make him happy and go along with it.

She stepped out of her bedroom and saw Deeks sitting on her couch watching the evening news. She noticed, again, how great he looked in his tux. She also took note that his bow tie seemed to match her dress perfectly.

Deeks glanced up at her and did a double take before rising off the couch while his jaw dropped. She gave him a shy smile, feeling nervous all of the sudden. "Wow… Kens, you look… incredible." Deeks said as she stepped towards him.

"Thanks, Deeks. You look pretty nice yourself. Don't let Callen and Sam know, but I think you clean up pretty nice." Kensi said smiling and feeling less nervous as she slipped into their familiar teasing.

"Right, cause, you know, we wouldn't want them getting jealous or anything." Deeks replied.

"Exactly." Kensi said.

Deeks cleared his throat. "So, uh… I also brought you this. I know you're not into the whole plant thing, but I figured this was Valentine's Day so…" Deeks said as he pulled a single rose from behind his back and held it out to her.

Kensi smiled and stepped forward to accept the flower. Deeks definitely saw the blush this time, but he wasn't going to point it out and ruin anything. "Thank you, Deeks. Now what's going on? Why are we all dressed up?" Kensi asked as she set the rose down on the coffee table.

"Do you trust me?" Deeks asked.

"Of course." Kensi replied without hesitation, which made him smile.

"Then come on, we have somewhere to be." Deeks said as he held his arm out for her. She cautiously took it after slipping on her jacket.

Deeks led her out of her house, pausing so she could lock the door. As soon as she turned around she gasped. There was a limousine parked outside her house. She looked at Deeks who just smiled at her and then proceeded to guide her to the car where the driver opened the door for them. The inside was lit up in dim red and white lights and there were two glasses of what she assumed was champagne sitting on the small table in front of the corner seats. Deeks climbed around her and took the further seat from the door so she didn't have to scoot in her dress, which she noticed and was grateful for.

"Did you plan all of this?" Kensi asked as the limo started to move.

"I may have been struck by a brilliant idea today. So I pulled a few strings and here we are." Deeks said smiling as he picked up his glass and held it up, she raised hers as well before they each took a sip.

"I can honestly say this is the first time anyone's ever surprised me with something like this. Or done this much for me at all. Really, Deeks, you didn't need to do this."

"Oh, just enjoy it and stop overthinking it. I know you're not a huge fan of surprises, but try to have a good time tonight for me, please?" Deeks asked. Kensi smiled and nodded her head. They laughed and chatted for about an hour before the limo finally came to a stop. Kensi looked around and couldn't see anything, as it was now completely dark outside.

Deeks quickly exited before her and held his hand out to help her out of the car. She smiled as she stood up and exited the limo.

"Where are we?" Kensi asked as she finally could see their surroundings. They were obviously at the beach somewhere, but they were definitely not in LA anymore.

"A special place I remembered today, come on. Oh, let's leave our shoes here. No use in getting them all sandy." He said as he removed his socks and shoes.

They tossed their shoes into the limo and headed onto the beach. Deeks held out his hand and after a moment's hesitation, Kensi accepted it and he intertwined their fingers. They both smiled at each other as they walked between two big boulders that were blocking their view.

"Oh my God." Kensi said as she came to a complete stop and put her free hand over her mouth. "Really?" she asked, as if she didn't believe it.

Deeks smiled and nodded his head. Her reaction was completely worth every penny this night was costing him. And they'd only just arrived. "Come on." He said as he pulled her forward.

Before them was a beautifully arranged scene. There was a small table set for two with a small fire ring just a few feet away. The table and fire were surrounded by a combination of torches and candles that formed a circle and there were rose petals in the sand.

"So, what do you think, princess?" Deeks asked as he dropped her hand to pull her chair out for her.

"This is, wow… I don't even know what to say right now, Deeks. How did you pull this off?"

"That's for me to know and for you to keep wondering." Deeks answered with a smirk. The two chairs they were sitting in were positioned next to each other facing out towards the ocean. Kensi was thankful for the fire behind them, as she had left her jacket in the limo and while it wasn't cold out, the fire still kept the chilliness of the wind away.

"So what's for dinner?" Kensi asked.

"What? I did all this and I have to have dinner planned as well?" Deeks asked.

"Seriously?" Kensi asked him, not really believing him but playing along.

"We'll be having steaks with red wine and chocolate cake for dessert." Deeks said as a waiter appeared out of nowhere and placed two plates in front of each of them and the bottle of wine in the middle. One dish was left covered and placed further away.

Kensi smiled and chuckled in awe. He had seriously thought of everything. She looked up and met his eyes and realized then why Valentine's Day was such a big deal to some people.

They ate their meals and sipped their wine, and then suddenly Deeks stood up and reached under the table. Kensi looked at him with peaked interest. He pulled out a violin and her jaw dropped. He proceeded to play one of the most beautiful pieces of music she'd ever heard. She couldn't help but smile and meet his eyes through the entire song. She even started to tear up a bit towards the end. This night was just so perfect. She really didn't want it to end.

As soon as he finished playing he pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button and somewhere some slow, romantic music started to play. "Can I have this dance?" He asked as he held out his hand to her.

She nodded and stood, taking his hand. He led her away from the table a little ways and took her in his arms before starting to dance. She loved how they seemed to move effortlessly together and she looked up to meet his eyes, which she quickly realized was a life changing moment. She felt the spark that started deep in her stomach and slowly spread to every fiber of her being. Her heart started racing and she could feel her cheeks and ears start to warm.

"Why did you do all of this?" She finally asked.

"Because you deserve someone to treat you like the princess you are. Sure, you may be more sassy than classy…" He paused and she lightly pushed his shoulder but he knew she was only doing it to keep up appearances. "But you're an amazing woman and you should be treated that way. When you said you hadn't been out for Valentine's Day since Jack, I figured it was time to change that." He said, never breaking eye contact.

"You're such a great guy, Deeks. But I'm sure you could have found dozens of other women who would have loved this…"

"But I don't care. Because it wouldn't have been with you. It wouldn't have been as…" Deeks paused for a moment searching for the right word. "It wouldn't have been as magical."

Kensi didn't know how to reply to that. She now knew she wasn't the only one feeling things that partners probably shouldn't, but at this point, she should have known their thing could only be joked about for so long before one of them made a move. Apparently he broke first.

"Well I'm glad you chose me then, because it has been. Magical, that is. And honestly, this has probably been the greatest night of my life. I don't know how to thank you, Deeks." She said.

"Then don't." He said as he leaned down and connected their lips. Kensi couldn't help thinking how this seemed too perfect. This whole night seemed like it was some movie, right down to the perfect kiss.

After a minute or two, they broke apart and shared identical smiles. "How about we go eat that cake now?" He suggested as he led her back over to the table. He pulled her chair out for her again and sat down. They shared the slice of cake, and Kensi even let Deeks feed her a couple bites. They shared several more kisses while they finished the cake and sipped the last of their wine. It was getting late now, and Deeks stood and helped Kensi up. They walked along the water hand in hand. After about fifteen minutes they turned around and Kensi noticed everything from their dinner was gone, except the fire and a few things sitting around it, but she couldn't quite make them out.

"Deeks, this night was absolutely perfect. I didn't even think I'd like something like this but it turns out you knew me better than I did."

"Well, we'll just have to do it again. Only now I've pretty much set myself up to fail, because honestly, how can I top this?"

"Deeks, you know I'm not the kind of girl that needs to have expensive nights out to make me happy."

"I know, I was just kidding, but I will spoil you occasionally. You deserve it." He said.

Kensi was quiet for a moment. "How did I get so lucky. You're such a great guy, Deeks. I can't believe you couldn't have found someone better…" Deeks stopped her and took both her hands in his, forcing her to look at him

"No. I couldn't have found anyone better than you, Kens. You're absolutely perfect to me, princess." He said and he could see she had tears in her eyes.

"So are we doing this?" Kensi asked quietly, as if she was afraid of his response.

"Yes. I'm tired of our thing. I want to be able to call you mine and take you on dates and treat you like the princess you are." Deeks said.

Kensi leaned up and kissed him gently. "I like the sound of that." She said.

They made their way back to their spot and Kensi finally realized what was in the sand. There was a large air mattress with pillows and blankets not far from the fire. She looked at him.

"Don't worry. We're not pushing any more lines tonight, but I knew neither of us would want this night to end so I decided I'd make it last a little longer. Come on, I've got a change of clothes in my car for you."

"How'd you get your car here?" Kensi asked as she moved the shoes and her jacket off of her bag.

"I made arrangements earlier. Like I said, I'm going to keep you wondering." Deeks said smirking.

"Where exactly am I supposed to change?" Kensi asked.

"Just stay on that side of the car, it's dark out and nobodies around, and I promise I won't look." Deeks said.

Kensi smiled and quickly changed into the yoga pants that were in her bag and then she noticed a different shirt in her bag than the one she knew she had in there. She pulled it on and realized it was definitely Deeks' shirt. She smirked and then used the makeup remover wipes in the bag quickly before putting her bag back into the back seat.

"How'd this get in my bag?" She asked as she came around the side of the car.

"Well, I figured the other one had lost its scent by now and I figured you could use a new one."

She fought a grin and punched his shoulder, though he noticed it lacked its usual strength. "What, I thought girls loved wearing their boyfriends clothes? I bet half of my shirts end up at your place before next month." Kensi paused and turned to him, an undecipherable look on her face. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "What?" He asked.

"You referred to me as your girlfriend. I like it." She smiled.

"Good." He replied simply as they lay down under the stars, Kensi quickly made herself comfortable on his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, she rolled onto her stomach and propped her head up on her arm on his chest. "You know, as amazing as tonight has been, you really kind of went back on what you said earlier today."

"what's that?" He asked in confusion.

"You said 'Valentine's Day doesn't have to be about finding that one special person who you want to spend the rest of your life with. It can just be about two people who like each other a lot for the time being and want to have a great night out.'"

"So… no I'm lost." Deeks said. She just smiled and raised herself up a little more.

"Valentine's Day can be about finding that one special person you want to spend the rest of your life with." She replied.

His face split into a huge smile with that reply. "I love you Kensi."

"I love you too, Deeks." Kensi said as she leaned in and kissed him before settling back against his chest and letting the sound of the waves lull them to sleep.

This would definitely be a favorite holiday for Kensi from now on.

_Wow, so I did not intend on that being so long. I honestly planned on a 1000 word short one shot, but then it just kept going. I never pre plan my stories so I just let them flow as I think of them, and honestly, I don't even remember what I wrote until I go back and read it after I post it. It's exciting for me to read too! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!_


End file.
